Immortal
by SistersOfOlympus
Summary: Annabeth is an Immortal who has been a loner for 4000 years. She comes across a tiny village where she meets Percy and the shadow seekers come after her. AU. PERCABETH! R&R PLEASE! I suck @ summaries so i hope it's better than it sounds. Rated T. -Alina
1. Prologue

**Heyyyy It's Alina. My first fanfic so please r&r so i know if i'm any good! KK Bye Now :) **

**(PS. I DON'T OWN PJO, THO I WISH I DID!)**

Prologue

I had been trudging along the rocky mountain path for days, seeing through the blinding rain, sleet, snow and whatever else fell from the sky. Walking when my wings were too tired, or wet, to fly and trying to find a suitable shelter under every tree, rock, or overhang of the majestic grey mountains. The beauty was breathtaking, I'm sure, when it there wasn't anything falling from the cloudy skies, but I'm more concerned on the sights _inside _my head. Something about me before we move on, I _see _things, from the future or the past and sometimes even the present. I should have seen what was coming, the events in the near future that changed my 4000 year life forever. Goodbye to a world that I once knew, and hello to Avagard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy It's Alina. My first fanfic so please r&r so i know if i'm any good! KK Bye Now :) **

**(PS. I DON'T OWN PJO, THO I WISH I DID!)**

Prologue

I had been trudging along the rocky mountain path for days, seeing through the blinding rain, sleet, snow and whatever else fell from the sky. Walking when my wings were too tired, or wet, to fly and trying to find a suitable shelter under every tree, rock, or overhang of the majestic grey mountains. The beauty was breathtaking, I'm sure, when it there wasn't anything falling from the cloudy skies, but I'm more concerned on the sights _inside _my head. Something about me before we move on, I _see _things, from the future or the past and sometimes even the present. I should have seen what was coming, the events in the near future that changed my 4000 year life forever. Goodbye to a world that I once knew, and hello to Avagard.

Chapter 1

Through the freezing rain I saw a tiny wooden sign nailed to the tree trunk of an ancient olive tree next to an almost invisible path. It was clear no one had used it for decades. _Avagard-population 200 _the sign read. I hadn't seen a town for months, I was living on nuts, olives, and rainwater and my clothes were a sorry sight. I could use a fresh outfit and some supplies and then be on my way, right? Wrong. You see, there was a certain person in that wondrous village that caught my eye, and for the first time in 3984 years I felt like a part of something. I felt love. I make my way through the narrow path, and as I turn the mountain side, I feel the sun on my face as I begin a steep decline to the valley below. As I make the jump to each rock below the next, the butterflies in my stomach beat their wings faster, until finally I reach the bottom and the butterflies wings are now a single hum. I make my way towards the village, counting my steps until I reach an arbor covered with ivy and white lilies. I go through the arbor and look up from my feet, but when I do I stifle a gasp.

It's so _beautiful_. Houses arranged perfectly around the most beautiful fountain I've ever seen bursted with amzing colors and the rich brick colors of the ground added a perfect compliment to the beautiful scene. And the people were just so… so perfect! So loving and kind, which made me wonder. What are they hiding? Pushing that thought out of my mind, I walk up to the fountain to wash my face. On my way up I bump into the most GORGEOUS guy in the world. Ever so slightly tousled black hair and eyes as green and as hypnotizing as the sea. I could tell he was as lost in my stormy grey ones as soon as we locked gazes. Heat rises to my cheeks as I realize how god awful I must look, but apparently he has different ideas.

"You're beautiful" he whispers before turning away. A tear runs down my cheek as I come to the realization that it's the first time anyone has ever said that to me. I wash my face and let the droplets run down my cheeks, before finding a small but elegant building marked _Hotel_ to crash for the night. I fall asleep looking at the clear, starry night. It's so far away from a small village nestled between to majestic mountains that stretch endlessly towards the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi!I know and I'm really sorry that I took soo long to update. Some people (hi mom) do not approve of me sitting inside and writing. But today I'm sick and my mom's at work so…YAY! Bye Now! Review Please. I don't own PJO.**

I awoke with the sunrise. I watched as the colors spill over the mountain peaks and the wispy clouds danced in a multicolored haze and it should have been beautiful. But it's nothing compared to the sea green eyes of that black haired boy. I had to see him again. _But__before__that,__I__need__new__clothes,_I thought, looking down at my torn up, long-sleeved tee, shredded jeans, purple windbreaker hiding my wings, and falling-apart red sneakers. So, as the first rays of golden light were cast upon the town square, I set off. Finally, I decided on a white cotton peasant blouse, light blue jeans, and fur-lined leather shoes, given to me for _free,_by the way, from an elderly lady with a kind face. I guess they don't get visitors much, do they? And I sat by the fountain. Waiting.

For hours I waited, and waited. Finally I saw him, face flushed from doing who knows what, cheeks turning the color of raspberries when he caught me looking at him. When he started walking over, I suddenly felt like a tiny mouse being cornered by a lion, ready to bolt at any second. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," he said in deep, clear voice, " I, uh, wanted to apologize, for my, uh, outburst yesterday-"

"It's alright," I cut him off, and looked up at him through my long eyelashes, "I kind of enjoyed it. And I'm Annabeth Chase" I finished with a small smile. He grinned in return.

"How would you like," he started hopefully, "if I gave you a tour of the town, you know, show you around?"

"I don't think-" his face fell, "alright." His face broke into a grin, and you could tell he was doing all he could not to pump his fist in the air. I wasn't _that_ special, was I? We walked hand in hand down and up the streets, him naming every single fact he could think of, and forgetting half of them. Laughing with a sheepish smile on his face, on simple question was enough to start a snowball of trouble.

"Where are you from, Annabeth?"

I twirled a single strand of golden hair on my finger, pondering what to say. "Um, I'm not really _from_anywhere, if that makes sense," I said slowly, "I'm a loner. I wander across the mountains, and from time to time I find a village like this. So I stop to restock my supply of food, water, and clothing before continuing on."

"How long were you planning on staying?" The question lingered in his eyes.

_Oh__no._"A day or two, maybe," I replied, "at the most."

"Oh, well then I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a wink and a smile, dashing out of sight into a brick alleyway barley lit by the warm orange rays of the setting sun.

_Not__good,__not__good__at__all.__I__can__'__t__get__attached__here,__or__anywhere.__I__'__ll__never__be__normal,__ever,__and__I__can__'__t__drag__anyone__down__the__same__path__of__despair__I__had__traveled__for__the__past__3500__years.__Especially__not__Percy.__Percy__Jackson,__who__had__an__air__of__power__so__strong,__added__to__mine__it__would__attract__any__shadow__seeker__within__1000__miles__of__here._


End file.
